


I'm Dirty! Or Why Treize is on the Couch

by syxmaxwell



Series: 13's World [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: The title says it all. Really 13 and Noin should not be let out without adult supervision.





	I'm Dirty! Or Why Treize is on the Couch

I'm Dirty!  
Or  
Why Treize is on the Couch  
Syx Maxwell 2000-ish?  
reposted Snippet 02/2019

 

The club was smoky, the back beat of the music throbbed like a heart beat, setting up a pulse that echoed his heart. Zechs had discovered Club 21 when he first started sneaking out of his fathers compound. It had quickly become a haven of sorts to the teen.

The owner and her associates had taken one look at the platinum haired youth and chose to run interference for him. His father never learned that his heir had slummed in the underground club. 

Which brought him to his current dilemma. The owner and her friends had one rule that was never to be broken, bent, or leaned on.

LEAVE IT OUTSIDE

It didn't matter what was going on. If you had issues with someone you damn well left it at the door. If you didn't, life would be very annoying for you.

Which was why, when a broad palmed hands cupped his ass and squeezed, Zechs refrained from striking his molester. It was obvious that the tall ginger haired man had been slipped a spiked drink on the table by his erstwhile companions. There was a flash like that of a camera and feminine laughter.

It was simply to much, Thirteen's eyes took an impish gleam as he rubbed his hands together.

"I'm... Diiiiiirty." The thief cackled

Noin pulled him over to their table and stuck her tongue out at Zechs.

"You're also plowed cuz. Hey Une? Sally? We need to get him home to sleep it off."

"Okay."

"No problem."

"No~o. Want my Dragon."

"Yeah no, we are not inflicting your drunk ass on him. Say Goodnight cuz."

"G'night cuz."


End file.
